Love Potion 9!: Sesshomaru And Kikyo
by pokemypocky
Summary: The sequel to Love Potion 9 is here! When Sesshomaru gets his hands on Shoga's love potion, he ends up falling for Kikyo! Is it possible that she just might fall in love with him, too?
1. The Fight With Sesshomaru

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story**_

**"Love Potion #9!: Sesshomaru and Kikyo"  
**

_**(You should probably read "Love Potion #9! before you read this story)**_

The Fight With Sesshomaru

----------------------------------------

When we last left our heroes, the boys had just recovered from a really bad case of the love bug, thanks to Shoga, who was trying to trick Myoga into falling in love with her by mixing a love potion in with their soup! However, some good did come out of this crazy turn of events. Inuyasha ended up revealing his true feelings for Kagome and the two are planning on getting married. In that time since, Miroku and Sango are finally together... but Sango still insists that they CANNOT have twenty children. (She got Miroku to agree on only five.) And as for Shippo and Kilala, they are still not on speaking terms. Kilala won't let Shippo anywhere near her, for fear that she will get chased down a hollow log... again! But, for the most part, everything is back to normal.

But there was one thing that the group did not count on... Shoga had brown bagged some of her soup. And she's going to try again with Myoga!

That evening, the group was camped out in front of a warm fire. They were all eating grilled cheese sandwhiches for dinner. Shoga was heating up the leftover soup over the fire. She turned to the group. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: DO NOT TOUCH THIS SOUP!"

"Oh, don't worry! We won't!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm still ovewhelmed from the last time!"

Kagome chuckled. She knew he was happy, deep down inside. After all, they almost had to thank Shoga for her crazy concoctions. Otherwise, they never would have known how they really felt about one another. She took another bite of her sandwhich. "Yum! These are great sandwhiches Sango!"

"Thanks... I'm practicing my cooking skills for when I have my five children."

Miroku moaned. "Please Sango! There's nothing wrong with at least fifteen babies?"

She shook her head. "Nope! If there's one thing I really don't need, it's a whole school of kids! We're having only five!"

Shippo looked over at Kilala, who was giving him the evil eye. "Kilala, I'm sorry, okay? It was the love potion, not me!" He chuckled. "Actually, when you think about it, you're not even my type." The only responce he got to that last remark was gatting a scratch on his face. Everyone laughed. "What did you do that for!?" Shippo shouted. "I thought you'd be happy about it!"

Kagome's laughter was cut short when she heard the sound of foot steps coming their way. She looked around, so did everyone else. Finally, they heard a high pitched voice exclaim, "There they are, master!"

Jakin... Sesshomaru's little tag-along. This couldn't be good. Shoga was quick to place the cover back over the soup. "Oh, no you don't!" she told herself in a whisper. "If there's going to be a fight, I'll not have my soup get spilled all over the place!"

They all stood up and made ready to fight. Sesshomaru came striding up to them, stopping at only a few yards away. His long silver hair was flowing in the wind. "Inuyasha," he said in his deep, arristocratic voice. " it is time."

"Time for what, old man?" Inuyasha drew his Tetseiga.

Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin. "Time for you to return that sword of yours to it's rightful owner!"

Inuyasha just chuckled. "Forget it... WIND SCAR!" The mighty blast shot out from the sword with one swoop. Of course, Sesshomaru jumped up in the air, dodging the attack. He landed next to the campfire, catching everyone off guard. Sesshomaru had no real expression on his face, just his usual can-we-get-this-over-with look. He raised his hand in the air, extending his index and middle figer together. A whip of light formed in between his fingers and he whiped it around, putting the fire out and knocked all of their camp suppies everywhere. The container of Shoga's soup flew up in the air. Sesshomaru reached out, caught the container in one hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

"HEY!" Shoga exclaimed. "THAT'S MINE!"

"You win for now, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru declared. "But I will return for my sword!" With that, he turned and began to walk away, dissapearing into the night.

Everyone was left bewildered. "Huh? That doesn't seem like him. He didn't even put up that much of a fight," Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha just shrugged as he put Tetseiga away. "Well, maybe he's beginning to realize which one of us is the strongest!

**o O o**

"Master Sesshomaru," Jakin asked. " may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why is it that you did not really put up that much of a fight for the Testeiga?"

"Because the Tetseiga was not my goal, for once."

Jakin's mouth dropped open. "What!?... Then, why in the world--"

At that moment, Rin came running up to them. "You're back, Sesshomaru! I was worried."

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and took out Shoga's soup. "As promised, I've brought your dinner, Rin."

Jakin almost fell to the ground with a big sweat drop on his face.

Sesshomaru opened up the container and sniffed it. "Hmm... Not bad." He handed the container to Rin, who was beaming with smiles.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to eat some, too?"

His eyebrow rose. "Are you sure there's enough?"

"Of course! Jakin, would you like some?"

"NO WAY!" Jakin marched away from them. "I am not interesting in anything Inuyasha eats!"

Rin just shrugged. "More for me and Seshsomaru then!" She reached into her pocket and took out two spoons. "Let's eat!"


	2. Kikyo's Little Problem

Kikyo's Little Problem

-------------------------------

Kikyo stood majestically on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the valley below. It had been a few weeks since Inuyasha and his friends had gotten over the effects of the love potion. After realizing just how much he and Kagome loved each other, she decided to try her best never to see him again. This didn't really bother her, though. It would actually be better this way. Inuyasha was getting married, Kagome would be happy, and Kikyo would move on as well.

At that moment, she heard a rustling noise in the bushes behind her. She jerked herself around and asked, "Who goes there?" She was surprised to see a man come out from hiding. He looked like an older, more sophisticated version of Inuyasha. Of course! It was his older brother, Sesshomaru. She creased her eyebrows. "Sesshomaru... What do you want?" She was surprised at the look on his face. Instead of looking emotionless, he appeared to be caring, sincere, and desperate.

"... I want you, my darling angel."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "What?"

Then, Jakin came running out from behind the bushes. "Kikyo! Something's wrong with Sesshomaru! Both he and Rin have been acting very strange!"

"JAKIN, MY SWEET HONEY!" Rin exclaimed as she came running out from behind the bushes and grabbed Jakin, squeezing him tight -- so tight that he almost couldn't breath.

Kikyo blinked and shook her head. "Tell me something: Did you eat any of Inuyasha's food recently?"

Jakin nodded, his face turning blue. "They ate some of his soup the night before last!"

"Well then, I know what the problem is," Kikyo explained. "That soup had a love potion mixed in with it."

"Where's the cure!?" Jakin shouted.

"I have to make it... It might take me a few days to find the ingrediants." She tensed up when Sesshomaru took a few steps forward.

He came over to the edge of the cliff, looking out at the medow below. "Isn't it beautiful, Kikyo?"

She kept her eyes on him. "Indeed..."

He closed his eyes and smile. "One day, I shall rule a mighty empire. I will have powers that will bring my brother to his knees. I will have a kingdom with subjects that respect me." He turned to her and smiled. "And I want you by my side... As my queen."

Kikyo blushed... Wait, she was blushing? She never blushed! "Um... I'm not sure. I'm more of a free spirit. I go wharever I please. I'm not sure I can settle down as yet." She cringed. _"Especially if you're my former bou's brother! It just wouldn't look right!"_

Sesshomaru took her hand. "Buy, my dear Kikyo, please! It's not just for me. Rin needs a mother! And I know that you're wonderful with children..." He took her in his arms and held her gently. He leaned in and whispered, "At least travle with me for a little while... Then you can decide."

Kikyo blushed even more furiously than before. No one, not even Inuyasha, had come so close to her. She almost liked it... She sighed. "Fine... I shall travle with you for a little while." She gulped. _"In the mean time, I'll have to make another antidote."_

Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her tight. "I promise... I will protect you, my dear Kikyo."

"EXCUSE ME!"

They bother looked over to see that Jakin's face had turned blue from Rin's sufficating grip. "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!"


	3. Camping With Sesshomaru

Camping With Sesshomaru

--------------------------------------

That evening, the group set up camp in the forest. Rin was cuddling up close to Jakin, who was feeling quite smothered by this time. Kikyo was sitting in front of the fire, contemplating how she was going to get out of this mess. If she had refused Sesshomaru's offer to travle with him, he would have followed her to the ends of the earth. She really did have much of a choice in the matter. She breifly glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the ground, leaning up against a tree. He appeared to be very calm most of the time. But whenever he got close to Kikyo, he became love sick. Right now, Kikyo was making a list of ingrediants for her antidote. She would search for them in the next village they came to.

Jakin yawned. "Well, it's been a long day." He stood up, causing Rin to tumble over a little bit.

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right." She grabbed Jaking before he could get too far away and kissed him on the cheek.

Jakin began to feel sick. "Yes... Now let me go so I can get to my tent!" He wriggled away.

Sesshomaru stood up and nodded. "Indeed, it is time for bed."

"I'll sleep out here," Kikyo said right off the bat. She knew what Seshsomaru was thinking in the back of his mind that there was no way she was sharing a tent with him.

"Alright, that's fine," was his reply.

Kikyo was slightly surprised. Maybe the love potion hadn't taken on full effect. From what she was told, Inuyasha and the others were falling all over the girls, ready to do anything. But then again, Sesshomaru had always been a very strong warrior. He could battle pretty much anything that came at him. She watched them as they piled into their seperate tents. Sesshomaru's was bigger, of course. He was fully grown, while Rin was just a little girl and Jakin was an... imp. Kikyo leaned up against a nearby tree, just as always did at night for sleep and closed her eyes.

**o O o**

_"Kikyo?"_

The sound of someone saying her name aroused her from her sleep. Kikyo blinked a few times before she sat up. She found Sesshomaru, sitting beside her, holding her hand and smiling. "Um, yes?"

He sighed and began to stroak the back of her hand. "Jakin and Rin are sleeping now."

She gave him a cautious look. "What about it?"

"Well, you can stop pretending now and come to bed."

She gritted her teeth and sighed. "Sesshomaru, I was serious about sleeping out here."

He shrugged. "Well, alright." Once again, he stood up and went back into his tent. Kikyo still kept her guard up. That was a little _too_ easy. And sure enough, out he came with a large blanket. "Um, thank you Sesshomaru, but I--" He sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. He rested his head on her shoulder, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru, I told you. You're under the influence of the love potion that you ate," Kikyo explained for the third time today.

He slowly shook his head and opened his eyes to look up at her. "Kikyo, you're actually a very wonderful woman." He nestled himself closer to her. "For you, I would do anything... even stay like this forever, love potion or not."

Kikyo looked away for a moment. For the first time in a long time, her heart was pounding. It was pounding the same way it did whenever Inuyasha was around. But now, he had become a complete turn-off, so this had to be something different. Could it really be that she was falling for Seshsomaru? No! It couldn't be! She promised herself a long time ago that she would never get that close to anyone again. It would lead to nothing but heartbreak and betrayel. But Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with such warmth and confort right now. Looking at him felt so much like home. And she was liking the way they were cuddling. She sighed and shook her head. _"I've got to give him the antidote and fast!"_


	4. The Kiss

The Kiss

------------

For the next week, Kikyo traveled to various villages, shopping for the ingrediants for the antidote. Rin was constantly clinging to Jakin like glue. And poor Jakin was less than pleased. Once, Rin even took him to a wedding dress shop. Needless to say, Jakin ran out of there at lightning speed! Sesshomaru chose to stay right by Kikyo's side while she was shopping. He even offered to pay for the ingrediants she needed. The entire time, he held her hand, causing her heart to continuesly pound. The last week with Sesshomaru had been wonderful for her. He was actually a perfect gentleman around women. Whenever they ran into a monster, he became the warrior that he always was before the potion. But at night, after Rin and Jakin were asleep, they would just stay up and talk. They were never very romantic. Kikyo wasn't too comfortable with that as yet. After all, as soon as he took the antidote, he would be back to normal. But at least he was treating her with respect.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru were walking together through the street, passing the shops and searching for the last vew ingrediants. Rin and Jakin were at the bridal shop... even though Jakin hated it. Kikyo sighed. "I guess they don't have the rest of the ingrediants... We'll have to look somewhere else."

"Good. Then we can have more time together," Sesshomaru replied.

Kikyo held back a chuckle. He was so cute when they were alone together. Just as they were about to turn the corner, she noticed a familiar group of people walking in their direction. She quickly took off running back down the path with Sesshomaru running after her.

**o O o**

She ran into the inn and into the room they had checking into, letting out a sigh of releaf. Sesshomaru ran in after her. "Kikyo, what's wrong?"

She chuckled, realizing just how rediculous she must have seemed. "Well, I just saw Inuyasha and his friends... I didn't want him to see me."

Sesshomaru made an angry face. "Has he been giving you trouble?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that... I just don't want him to see me."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see..." She gulped. "I don't know if you ever knew this, but before he and Kagome met, Inuyasha and I were together... as a couple."

Sesshomaru really didn't know what to say. "Oh..." He looked away for a moment. "Do you still love him?"

"No. And I'm trying my best to stay away from him -- for Kagome's sake. She's happy with him and I don't want to ruin that."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the room. Kikyo felt like she really blew it. Now that Sesshomaru knew that she was once Inuyasha's girlfriend, he would never love her, even after the effect of the potion wore off... Wait, why did she care? Why was she feeling these things? Her thoughts were interupted when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her cheek. She looked at his face, almost frightened at what he was going to do next. He had an almost sleepy look in his eyes. Then, he slowly leaned in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. They held the kiss for several moments. When they finally parted, Sesshomaru leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Kikyo, would you love me if I were not under the influence of the love potion?"

This question surprised her. Love him? She had to admit that she was clearly attracted to him. But she was once attracted to Inuyasha as well. Still... her heart had never beat so fast when she was around him. But with Sesshomaru, she was in a complete state of bliss. "I..." She didn't really know how to answer. Finally, she gently pushed herself away from him, freeing herself from his gently hold. "I need time to think about my answer to that question."

He lowered his head. "I see..."

She turned to leave the room. "I'll be going on to the next village alone. I want you, Rin, and Jakin to stay here for a while. I'll be back in a few days with the ingrediants." With that, she left the room, not looking back at him.


	5. Yes, I Do Love You

_**This next chapter is a song-fic chapter. I do not own the song "If You Asked Me To," by Celine Dion**_

Yes, I Do Love You

---------------------------

The next three days felt a little lonely. Kikyo had gone to the next village and had found the rest of the ingrediants. It would be another three days before she would get back to the others, so she decided to take one day and make the antidote. She camped out at the edge of the forest, in front of a large meadow of dafodils. She loved flowers...

_"Isn't it beautiful, Kikyo?"_

The thought just came into her mind all of a sudden. She was surprised with herself. That was what Sesshomaru said to her once. She just shook it off and went back to looking at the flowers...

"_I promise... I will protect you, Kikyo."_

Again with the thoughts! She shook her head and stood up, pacing around her camp site. She just couldn't understand this! She had met Sesshomaru before, when he wasn't under the influence of the love potion. She never thought these things about him before. In fact, she rarely ever thought about him at all. Why was she thinking of him now? And then, one final thought crossed her mind.

_"Kikyo, would you love me...?"_

She never did answer him. She didn't think that she would have to. After all, it should be the other way around. She should have been the one to ask _him_ that question! At that moment, the wind blew through the air, moving the flowers a little bit. As Kikyo watched the flowers, she was reminded of Sesshomaru's long silver hair, blowing in the wind so majestically. She looked up at the sky to the sun, which reminded her of his shining eyes. As the wind blew a little harder, it got a little colder. Kikyo hugged herself to keep warm... and was reminded of Sesshomaru's loving embrace around her. This was crazy! Everywhere she turned, she found herself thinking of Sesshomaru!

_**Used to be that I believed in something. Used to be that I believed in love. It's been a long time since I've had that feeling.**_

_**I could love someone, I could trust someone.**_

_**I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again, darling. I said I'd never let nobody in.**_

_**... But if you asked me to, I just might change my mind and let you in my life forever.**_

_**If you asked me to, I just might give my heart and stay here in your arms forever.**_

_**If you asked me to.**_

**o O o**

"Kikyo's back!" Rin exclaimed when she saw Kikyo coming up the path. She grabbed Jakin. "This is great! Now, I can have a bridesmaid for our wedding!"

"Get off me, you little pest!" Jakin exclaimed as he struggled.

Sesshomaru stood up from the tree he was leaning against and met Kikyo half way. "Did you finish the antidote?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He looked away for a moment. "Good... Rin is driving Jakin crazy!"

Kikyo knew what he was really thinking. He was sad because he knew as well as she did that once he took the antidote, he would go back to his old self.

He wouldn't love her anymore...

Kikyo walked up to the cooking pot, which was over a fire and cooking a large amount of stew. "Hungry anyone?"

After supper, Jakin appeared to be the only one who was the most relieved. Kikyo had mixed the antidote in with the stew and Rin ate a whole bowl full. However, the effect would only kick in by the next morning. So, for the time being, she was still clinging to him like glue. Kikyo thought she would have to force feed Sesshomaru! He seemed very unhappy all the while he was eating. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her. "No," he replied as he stood up. "Kikyo, there is something I must tell you. Would you please come with me?"

Kikyo stood up and followed him into the woods, leaving Jakin and Rin all alone. She figured that this would only last a little while longer, so she might as well humor him.

For a moment, they just stood there in the woods, holding hands without saying a word. Sesshomaru finally spoke up. "Kikyo... I don't care if this is just because of the love potion... I feel so happy with you and... I want you to stay with me!"

She sighed and looked away. "I can't... I told you, I go wherever I please. I'm a free spirit. Besides, tomorrow morning will be different."

"And where will you go?"

"I don't know... I just wander around until I find someone who needs my help. That's what I've always done."

He grabbed her and took her in his arms, hugging her gently. "Kikyo, you can't leave. I--"

"--Sesshomaru, please don't!" She found herself crying, the tears pouring down her face. "Please don't say that you love me. This is hard enough on me as it is!"

"Why should it be hard if you don't really care?"

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"Because you never answered my question." He raised her chin up, making her look in his eyes. "I asked you if you would love if I wasn't under the influence of the love potion. You said that you needed time to answer. Well, you've had a whole week!" He leaned in to whisper, "I'll ask you again: Would you love me if it wasn't for this love potion?"

Kikyo inhailed, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she burried her face in his shoulder and let out a muffled answer. "Yes! Yes I would love you! Yes I do... I LOVE YOU!" She was greeted with a passionate kiss on the lips. She couldn't help herself. Love potion or not, she was in love for the first time in a long time. He broke this kiss for only a moment to tell her, "I love you, too."

_**Somehow, ever since I've been around you, I can't go back to being on my own. Can't help feeling, darling, since I found you,**_

_**that I've found my home. That I'm finally home.**_

_**I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me, darling. I said I needed, needed to be free.**_

_**... But, if you asked me to, I just might change my mind and let you in my life forever.**_

_**If you asked me to, I just might give my heart and stay here in your arms forever.**_

_**If you asked me to...**_


	6. Absolute True Love

Absolute True Love

----------------------------

Kikyo woke up that morning to the sound of birds chirping. She found herself leaning up against Sesshomaru, who was still asleep. When he awoke, she knew that he would regret everything. They didn't do anything major, but a long make-out session that lasted until they fell asleep was something not so easily forgotten. She gently kissed him on the cheek and stood up, leaving him to sleep alone. "Goodbye... my love." She whiped away her tears as she ran off into the woods.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out from the camp site.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened at the sound of her voice. He looked around and found that Kikyo was gone. He remembered their make-out session the night before and his eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

Jakin and Rin came running over to him. "Sesshomaru! Why is Jakin not wanting to play with me?" Rin asked.

"Because I've had enough of you for two weeks!" Jakin shouted back. Then, he sighed with relief. "I'm just glad that everything is back to normal."

Sesshomaru stood up. "Where's Kikyo?"

Jakin shrugged. "I assume that she left."

"Well, we're going after her!"

Rin was confused. "Why?"

He looked at the two of them. "Because I love her!"

Jakin's jaw nearly dropped to the groun. "You didn't eat enough of the antidote last night!" He began to run back to the camp site. "I'll go and get some leftovers!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Jakin, I didn't need the antidote in the first place because I never ate Inuyasha's soup!"

_o O o_

_Jakin marched away from them. "I am not interested in anything Inuyasha eats!"_

_Rin just shrugged. "More for me and Sesshomaru then." She reached into her pocket at took out two spoons. "Let's eat!"_

_Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm not hungry, Rin. Besides, I know there's not enough for the two of us. You eat as much as like, okay?"_

_Run nodded. "Well, okay! If you insist!" She proceeded to gobble down every bite of the soup._

_o O o_

"That's right!" Rin exclaimed. "Jakin marched away before he could see that you didn't eat the soup!"

"Wait a minute!" Jakin exclaimed. "That means that... You really do love Kikyo!?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "With all my heart."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?" Jakin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Because you tend to have a big mouth!" He took off running through the woods as fast as he could go. "You two stay here! I'm going after Kikyo!"

"Wait, Master Sesshomaru!" Jakin exclaimed. But Sesshomaru had already run too far off for them to catch up.

Rin just shrugged. "Oh, well... Hey, Jakin! Do you wanna play house?"

"NO!" Jaking exclaimed as he frantically shook his head.

**o O o**

Kikyo sadly walked down the dirt path, on her way to the next village. She decided to try her best to forget about Sesshomaru, as he would soon forget about her. If she were to ever pass him by, she wouldn't say a word to him. She would pretend not to care anymore than he did. But this still didn't stop the tears from falling. She just walked away from the man she really loved. She would be on the rebound for a long time to come. This was insane. Now, she had to tip-toe everywhere she went. She couldn't see Inuyasha because it would upset Kagome. She couldn't see Sesshomaru because it would be too uncomfortable.

Thank goodness she didn't have issues with Koga, or she would be in a real mess!

"Kikyo!" Sesshomaru's voice exclaimed.

Kikyo froze dead in her tracks. She turned around to find Sesshomaru staring back at her with the usual I-don't-care look on his face. She felt scared. What was he going to do? Then, he held out his arms, as if to catch her.

"Kikyo, I love you. I always have."

Her eyes widened as he continued.

"I've loved for ever since we first met, that day when you helped Rin. But I never knew how to tell you. After all, you're a free spirit, right? I knew that you wouldn't settle down with anyone so easily. So, when I saw the reaction that Rin was having to Inuyasha' soup, I realized that a love potion had been mixed in with it. I decided to pretend that I had eaten the soup as well, so that I could come and find you for help. Kikyo, I never ate the soup. I never needed the antidote. I meant it when I said that I loved you."

Kikyo's eyes filled with tears of joy as she ran into Seshsomaru's arms, falling in his embrace. "Oh, Sesshomaru!" She burried her face in his shoulder once more, letting her tears flow. Sesshomaru smiled, almost wanting to cry himself. Finally, Kikyo looked up at him with a smile. "I love you... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kikyo." He kissed her on the lips and held her tight.

_**If you asked me to, I will give my world to you, baby. I need you now.**_

_**Ask me to, and I'll do anything for you baby.**_

_**If you asked me to, I'll let you in my life forever.**_

_**All you gotta do is ask me to.**_


	7. Happy Endings For All

Happy Endings For All

-------------------------------

Grandpa Higorashi smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome on the lips and everyone clapped. Finally, they were married! This was what everyone had been waiting for since day one! Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I really do Kagome," he whispered back.

At the reception, everyone was feisting on cake and ice cream that Kagome's mom had brought back from her era. Kagome and Inuyasha were staring out at the open medow. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "A few things..." He looked at her. "Kagome, I really love you... but--"

"--But you're worried about Kikyo, right?" She chuckled. "I know... Inuyasha, I'll never try to make you forget her. After all, she was your first love. Those are never forgotten."

He smiled. "Thanks Kagome... But that's not what I was thinking about." He looked back out at the medow. "I was just thinking about what might happen to her. After all, she's out there all alone. And I won't always be able to help or protect her."

Kagome smiled. "You know something? I think Kikyo's going to be just fine."

"You think so?"

"Yeah... Call it woman's intuition." Kagome recalled that day when they were walking through the village. She caught a brief glimps of Kikyo holding hands with Sesshomaru. She could tell that Kikyo didn't want to be seen by running away form them. And so, Kagome said nothing about it. She pulled on Inuyasha's hand arm, signaling to head back in the direction of the reception. "How about we go and get some of my mom's cake before Shippo and Kilala eat it all?"

**The End**


End file.
